The First Class
by imaphantomfan
Summary: The first adventure of five young bots who wanna become ninjabots.   Feat: Blurr the classes clown Jetfire the hothead student Jetstorm the organized student Wasp the introvesed student and Ironhide the bully student   Masters: Prowl and Jazz


CIRCUTE

Ep. 1: The first class.

Yoketron Circuit-su Academy. A magnificent dojo, located in Central Downtown, it's a reminiscence of past and tradition within a sea of technology and development. Funded by the legendary Master Yoketron himself, all his teachings and beliefs are new being passed to the next generations…

"Hey, Storm! I wanna be a ninja-bot!"

"What?"

"Yes, I wanna be a super ninja-bot, then I'll be able to jump, to kick and punch the bad bots, and I'll do stunts just like in the holo-movies…"

"Fire… You're not thinking about attend Circuit-su classes?"

"Well, I was thinking 'bout learning Circuit-su watching the holo-movies, but your idea is better…"

"Oh, Primus, why did I have to talk…"

"Let's talk to Uncle Perce! He will let me…"

"Oh, oh, oh. Calm down, bro. First, I know our tutor-bot will never let you make something as dangerous and mad as it. Second, I bet it's only one of your temporary obsessions. I mean, do you remember when you wanted to be a Rider-bot? You convinced Uncle Perce to let you ride giant horse-bots, and you almost broke your body shell…"

"But it was cool! I only stopped because Doc Ratchet said I was gonna lost my low servos movement…"

"You almost lost your lower servos! And do you remember when you wanted to be a Chef-bot?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun with cooking motor-oil!"

"And you messed our fuel warehouse!"

"I didn't mess. And I know your "mess" conception is different of mine… For instance, you can't see anything out of its place, you move it…"

"I am just fixing and cleaning. You can't clear your own room side! How do you think you'll be able to stay in a traditional Circuit-su academy? You know they have to obey their masters; they focus discipline, order, control… You seldom obey Uncle Perce's orders, you stubborn!"

"No, I'm not! It's 'cause I'm independent! I know what I need to do and when I need. Uncle is not right every time…"

"You disobey anyone, including me, when you don't have too. Actually, you act too sparkling-like. You almost a mech…"

"And you think you are too mature…"

"I'm just trying to act more like my run time. You should try to make the same, we're twins!"

"But I'm the eldest…"

"For 13 nanocycles. It is actually almost nothing!"

"It makes all the difference, Storm…"

Meanwhile, in an Autobot army academy not so far:

"Hey, Bulkhead, look! They to dumb-bots who think they're better then us…"

"Uh, do you mean Ironhide and Wasp? I guess they're cool bots, Bumblebee… They only have no chance to know us better. I mean, if you let them have a conversation…"

"With those guys have no conversation, big guy! You have to teach them I am… I mean, "we" are the best Autobots in the Galaxy!"

"Uh…"

Absently, Ironhide and Wasp were walking around:

"Oh, Mech! I can't believe we could defeat four bully-bots by the same time! You did right when you distracted them to me kick their back bumper…"

"I wasn't distracting them. I was trying to run for my spark! You always get into trouble, and I'm always caught in crossfire…"

"That's not true, shorty. You're good, ya know. But you're too depressive, right. C'mon, some self confidence is good sometimes, mech!"

"My lack of self-confidence is not for your business. Furthermore, you need to be more cautious sometimes too."

"A mech who is always awake need no caution…"

"You know what you spoke is non-sense?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead got close:

"Hey, Dumbots! Do you know what's up?"

"Oh, no, shoty, it's the supid Bee again. Let's teach him some…"

"I don't wanna battly this time, Iron-junky. I came here to tall how me and Bulk are now the greatest bots on the Universe!"

"And why, Bumble-boob?"

"We are going to missions on a far away Planet called Earth with Optimus Prime! And you and the little green elf will stay here to be beaten!"

Bulkhead was worry:

"Hey, lttle friend, what about we leave those two bots alone. We have already told 'em the news, right?"

Wasp said softly in fear:

"I guess he's right, Iron…"

Bumblebee shouted:

"Shut up, little green bot!"

"C'mon, we have the same size, Bee. As well as the same body construction…"

"Yes, but I don't sound bothering high pitch like SpongeBot SquareBumps!"

"I don't sound like Sponge-Bot! I barely know this holographic cartoon characters…"

Bulkhead, however, thought it funny:

"Oh my spark, Bee's right. You both have the same voice… Uh, Waspy! Laugh like SpongeBot, please!"

"I won't do this. I wiil not subject myself to this kind of humiliation…"

"Do this, please! Please!" The big green bot was insisting.

"Oh, okay… Ha-ha-hah…"

"That's so funny, you laugh the same!" he giggled.

Bee agreed:

"At least my big friend is right! You are both so pathetic!"

Ironhide was furious:

"Hey, the only bot who can be allowed to laugh and bother my sparkfriend is me!"

"He's right. I don't like it, but there no other…"

"And my friend and I are better than you both, mech! I mean, we're gonna be… be… be ninja-bots, ya know!"

"Ninja-bots? Are your processors wrecked? You guys are a couple of silly bots!"

"But we'll be the best Ninja-bots in the Universe, mech! Isn't it, Wasp?"

"Well, whatever…"

Not so far, close to the Yoketron Circuit-su Academy.

"Oh, brother, that'll be awesome!" Jetfire spoke excited. "I mean… I'm stepping in a real Circuit-su Academy! And founded by Masters Yoketron! Brother, this is the best day of my run time!"

"Brother, take easy. You are humiliating me, you know?" Jetstorm spoke frustrated.

The cashbot spoke:

"Hey, are you sparktwins?"

They spoke flatly at the same time:

"Yes…"

"You both look like a lot…"

"No, we don't…" Jetstorm spoke upset.

"Brother, I don't know how everybot always knows you're twins? I mean, bro, we use completely deferent armors, and I even my old blue visors like your for those orange circle optic lenses, and everybody still confuses us for each other!"

"That's right, bro. But why should you complain in the wrong place? Shouldn't you be quiet and behave for a single moment?"

"Excuse, me, mech. Are you both still planning to subscribe and attend the classes?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jetfire exclaimed. "Let put our names…"

"How long have you both be working?"

"For 16 suncycles." Jetstorm answered.

"And I'm 16, but and 13 nanocycles more than him. I'm the eldest!"

"Although it doesn't seem…"

"I know, I look younger… isn't that, bro?"

"Oh, 'yes'… 'Of course', brother" he said ironically.

"But, according to Cybertron laws here in Central-city you are both minors."

"We know."

"So, where is your generators permission document?"

"Well, we don't have generators" Jetstorm spoke.

"We've been created by two tutor-bots! They were Uncle Perceptor and Uncle Rodimus, but…" Suddenly, Jetfire became sad "…since Uncle Rod became a Prime he left…"

"He was he's favorite tutor, you know?" Jetstorm completed. "He was like a progenitor for him…"

"And Uncle Perce was like our matrix!"

Jetstorm approached from the cash and whispered:

"Actually, our second tutor left us because of relationship problems with the other tutor-bot. But don't tell it my brother, he'll be sad…"

"Okay" the bot whispered back.

"…and now I only see him once or twice for mooncycle…" Jetfire was still speaking, a bit upset.

"Okay, Fy, he already knows our sad life story…" he bet gently his brother's back.

"No problem, twins. I'll talk to the teachers, and then I seen what we can do."

He left. The bots were at the outside waiting. A few cycles passed until the robot returns:

"So?" Jetfire was nervous.

"I talked to the teachers. They said, yes, you're both allowed to join a free trial class…"

"Yahoo!" Jetfire celebrated.

"It looks cool, Fire. And it's free!"

"Oh, Storm. I'm so happy! I'm one step to me a true ninja-bot!" he held both of his brother's hands and looked him face-to-face. "And no bots are gonna stop us."

Unexpectedly, they listened to the sound of vehicles driving fast. They looked and there was coming a big orange van and a small, compact green car very fast, lifting a lot of dust behind. They jumped and transformed into their robot modes:

"Hey, wait!" A big, bulk orange robot shouted. "Hey, mech, is there still available subscribes?"

"Actually, they two have already filled the remaining vacancies, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, mech. It was your entire fault!" He shouted at the small green robot at his side. "If you didn't stop for buying spoiled oil…"

"It wasn't spoiled; it was 'natural' type, Hide." He spoke, incredibly emotionless "And you had the idea to take a shortcut that took us to the wrong way."

"'Wrong way'…? If we took the main road you could spent megacycles in the traffic jam!"

"If you didn't move your rear bumper so slowly…"

"You move you rear bumper slowly, green dwarf!"

They began to argue. Jetstorm was worried:

"I used to think our debates were bad, brother…"

"I thought the same, Storm. But no problem, they can have another change next suncycle…"

Jetstorm disagreed. He moved closed to the clerk. He passed between to fighting bots with no problem, while they didn't even noted him walking:

"I'm asking for cancel our subscription…"

Jetfire ran fast to his brother's side.

"What are you doing, bro? This is the dream of our lives?"

"You mean, of 'your' running time, not mine. And you are not so interesting as you're thinking."

"No!" he shouted. "Please, mister salesbot, do something!"

"Well, I'll have to talk to the teachers again and…"

Before he finishes, another robot entered in the room. This was a medium-size black-and-white robot, with a racing sport car bumper visible in his chest. He worn a beret-like white helmet, with black headphones and blue lined visors, just like Jetstorm:

"What's crackin'?" he spoke with a smooth, velvet low pitched voice.

"Master Jazz…" the robot in the cash side said.

Jetfire was impressed with his good looking. This was the coolest bots he has ever seen:

"Brother, look! He's so gorgeous!" Jetfire spoke really excited

"Fire, do you have any idea about how it sounded homo-copulate?"

"I don't mind… Is he gonna be our teacher? I'd be so happy if so!"

The white robot came close. He put himself between the orange and the green robot who were still discussing. The robots stopped shouting each other confused:

"What's up, cats?" the white robot asked. "It's kind like ya havin' a quizzy, dig?"

Jetfire was overheating:

"Storm, look his accent!"

"I can't understand a single word…"

"And look to his visors! He has so cool visors…"

"Fire… They're like mine…"

"But, Storm… Your visors are a bit… 'less cool', you know?"

"They're the same, Fire…"

The white robot continued:

"I come up you four bots diggin' a new class, yo."

The salesbot asked:

"Forming an entire new class, sir?"

"Yeah, what up?"

"We have only four, sir. We need at least five robots to make a new class."

"Yar right, Thunderbuck. I'll be crackin' Prowl and teachers to see what'll up."

He left the room.

"Hey, Wasp, look it." Ironhide pointed. "They are identical!"

"Are you talking to us" Jetstorm sad it confused.

"Hey, mech, are you twins, right?"

"How do you know?" Jetfire asked.

"You look the same, mech."

Jetfire didn't spend time:

"I'm Jetfire! This is my little brother, Jetstorm…"

"Hi…" Jetstorm sad shamed.

"Wow, wait… 'little'? I though you were 'twins', right."

"Yes, we are, unfortunately. But I'm older!"

"For 13 nanocycle…"

"And I'm 13 nanocycles wiser and more mature…"

"Keep dreaming…"

"Ho-ho-ho, you bots are funny…"

"And how about your little green friend?" Jetfire asked. "He didn't speak anything yet."

"Oh, this is my friend, Wasp. Say hey, Waspy"

"'Hey, Waspy'."

"Hehe, you're funny!" Jetfire laughed. "And he sounds like SpongeBot, don't he, brother?"

"Yes, a bit."

Wasp was embarrassed:

"Even they…"

"He's a very funny bot." Ironhide continued.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not…"

The white robot was back. Jetfire was smiling like… fangirl…

"Well, I think it's all clean, dogs. Teachers gonna move a classer who's not studying yet, dig. The cat'll be ya classmate bot, yo."

"Good" Ironhide agreed.

"Yuppie!" Jetfire yelled. "When we begin, Master Jazz?"

"Next rotation cycle, dig"

"Tomorrow!" Jetfire was excited, probably because Master Jazz talked to him directly.

"Hey, dude, what does 'to more…' thing means?" Ironhide asked

Jetstorm answered instead:

"It's 'the following rotation cycle' in a human dialect."

"Human… what?"

"From a language humans speak on Earth. My brother is addict to human culture."

"Earth? I don't even know wherever it is, but I hate it since I knew Bumble-boob and Bulk-tard were moving there. I hope they are unwelcome there, right."

Wasp followed:

"Well, whatever…"

In the foloowing rotating cycle:

"Oh, mech, I can't believe we're here!"

"Me too!" Jetfire was happy.

"Remember, Fire: Obey your teacher stead of… Well, do whatever you are used."

Jetfire left his palm:

"I sure, I will, Storm. Especially if it's Master Jazz!"

"I don't know, Fire. I saw he was already teaching the main class in the other side. It's like will have another teacher…"

"What? Oh, no… It's a pity, Storm." Jetfire became immediately sad.

"What's on him, mech?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing, he does it all the time. I've seen by the past 16 suncycles."

Quickly, they listened to a sound. They four looked back to the eastern style running door, which, however, was still closed. They were confused:

"Oh, mech, I was sure some bot come in…"

Suddenly, another bot spoke in a low, slightly raspy voice:

"What about looking back?"

They all turned. Oddly, there was a robot where there was virtually noting less then one nanocycle before. The four young mech were impressive how this almost whole black robot, with a few golden colored stripes and lines have suddenly appeared. He was very slanted and shorter than Ironhide and the twins, only a bit taller than Wasp. At the time, this robot was wearing a king of light "samurai-like" armor and helmet. Jetfire was concentrated in his cool sharp sunglasses-like blue visors:

"Hey, Storm!" He whispered. "Forget about Master Jazz's visors, they are too awful like yours…"

"What?"

"Those visors are so much cooler!"

Jetstorm palmed his face:

"Oh, Primus, how can this retard bot be my sparktwin…" he said it very softly, embarrassed and upset.

The black robot walked through the young robots with his arms held back.

"Now, let's see what we got here."

Ironhide started:

"Well, mister black-bot, I'm Ironhide. This is my little friend, Wasp"

"Hi…" Wasp spoke flatly

"I'm Jetfire, Master!"

"And I am Jetstorm."

"What coincidence. You both have names beginning with 'Jet'. Fascinating…"

"Uh, sir…" Jetstorm was puzzled "We are brother?"

"Really? I would never imagine… I those you were only friends. Coincidently looking-like friends, I supposed. So I guess you must be the eldest…"

"No, I'm the eldest, sir!" Jetfire ran to the front f the robot.

"Surely? You did not act exactly this way, mister Jetfire, while I was spying you and your brother a few cycles ago. It might because it is your first day, isn't it? By the way, how older are you?"

"13 nanocycles, sir!"

"Nanocycles…? So you bots are twins? I didn't expect this…"

"C'mon mech, are you being sarcastic, right?" Ironhide commented.

"Suprisely not, Ironhide… Actually I have seen a lot of looking alike robots without any parenthood. For instance, your friend Wasp looks so much like a young bot I knew before, named Bumblebee."

"So you know Bumble-boob, right? I hate this bot!"

"He is really annoying, I agree, but I will talk about it later."

Without warning, the black robot quickly jumped to the top of a shelf. He perfectly landed on feet and fully stood up in a few nanocycles:

"My name is Prowl, and I'll be your teacher."

Jetfire yelled praising him:

"You rock, Master Prowl!"

"Thank you. Perhaps I should have already started this class, yet something isn't quite right…"

"What, Master Prowl?" Jetstorm asked.

"I guess none of you have realized there are only four students in this class. Jazz promised there were five students in this new class I took charge of teaching…"

"You're right, mech. The other teacher said another guy was coming, but I didn't found him last cycle…"

Jetfire was sad:

"So we will not have class without him?"

"I guess we should start, through one student is late…"

However, they heard something coming fast from outside. Suddenly, the closed doors were destroyed by something they could only see as a big blurry blue thing moving too fast. This thing ran everywhere in the room, dropped everything around and pulled accidently the shelf where Master Prowl was on, but Prowl jumped out in time. The blue thing stopped, making a annoying sound of screeching tires. But they all could finally see it was actually a very tall, slim blue robot with a big antenna over his head:

"Im-So-Sorry! Im-late!" He spoke really, really fast. "I'll-never-do-this-again-right! Never-never-never-never…"

Ironhide was perplexed:

"Is this bot's processor 'scratched', mech?"

Wasp answered sofly:

"I guess it is…"

But the blue robot didn't stopped talking:

"I-was-rechaging, and-Matrix-said 'Hey, you're-gonna-miss-your-first-class'-then-I-said-'No'-then-she-said-'Im-paying-a-lot-of-energon'-then-I-said-'Oh-just-more-five-milicycles-mayt'-than-she-said…"

"Silence!" Master Prowl ordered:

"Than-she-said-'Blurr,-you-already-late'-than-she-said…"

"I told you shut up!"

"And than-she-said…"

Jetstorm was moving, put the things in its place, while his brother was giggling covering his mouth with his hand. Jetstorm approached:

"Look, brother, some bot more stubborn, chatterbox and annoying than you…"

Jetfire was less happy:

"I'm not this…"

Prowl was impatient, and he covered the blue robot's mouth with his hand. However, the robot kept humming endlessly:

"hmm…hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm…"

"Oh, mech, this bot is annoying me, Wasp…"

"Well, whatever…"

Then Prowl took his hand off and tried another tactic:

"Oh, look, a bird-bot!"

"What?-Where?-where-where-where…?"

"Shh! First I want know you name…"

"Name's-Blurr-sir!"

"Blurr, right…? So you are the moved student."

Blurr took a breath to speak.

"No, don't speak!" Prowl stopped him. "I'm Master Prowl. I'll be your teacher, and you'll do everything I order?"

"Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir!…"

Jetstorm commented:

"Hey brother, do you remember when I said I couldn't understand a word Master Jazz was saying?"

"It was 'yesterday', brother…"

"Well, forget. He's definitely unintelligible."

"What does it means, bro?"

"Well, forget it…"

Wasp whispered:

"That's gonna be a long class…"

After a few milicycles, and after Blurr finally stopping talking (I have no idea how), the class could begin:

"Now, I'm going to teach you bots the basic about Circuit-su. Probably you're here to become ninja-bot, but the path is long, difficult and exhausting. You must be determined and keep your processors open. But don't forget: the "power" never comes from physical strength…"

Ironhide grumbled: "Oh, yikes…"

"It comes from your Spark! Any questions…?"

Blurr waved his hand excitedly:

"Okay, Blurr, make your question."

"Teacher! Can-I-go-to-the-bathroom?" He spoke very fast.

"What kind of question is… Bah! That's okay. If it will keep you occupied far away from this class, yes, you can."

He ran really fast like the wind and left the room in a few nanocycles.

"Now, while he's out to avoid disturbing, we can _in fact_ start the…"

But as fast as he left, he appeared suddenly at the same place he was. The only sign he have been in the place for oil change was the "toilet paper" stuck under his right feet.

"Have you already changed your oil?"

"Yes, teacher! I-didn't-know-where-the-bathroom-was-so-I-looked-everywhere-sorry-if-It-took-me-a-lot… Did-I-lost-anything…?"

"No, fortunately. Now I'll skip the theory and the spiritual teaching, since we have no time for this now, and let's be practical."

Ironhide was excited:

"Cool, mech! Now we're gonna kick the Cons' rear bumpers!"

"Let's start with… meditating!"

All the young bots exclaimed at the same time:

"What?"

Jetstorm spoke a bit upset:

"I thought you said we were gonna be practical…"

"And we will. There's nothing better to teach a ninja-bot how to stay calm and balanced, especially during a battle, than this. No let's sit"

They all set down in the mats. Through it was easier for one, but…

"Storm!…"

"What, Fire?"

"This is too uncomfortable… I mean, I don't know…"

"Silence…" Prowl asked "Now close your optics, clear your processors. Than slow down your engines, ventilate them more, and feel the all peace from within your Sparks…"

Suddenly, he heard:

"Hey-Master-Prowl-what-is-this-here…"

Prowl opened his optics behind his visors and he saw Blurr wasn't sitting anymore. He looked behind and saw him moving porcelain vases. He stood up and moved after Blurr:

"Stop this! They belonged to Master Yoketron!"

"Whatever… Hey-what's-that-right-there!"

He threw the vase away. Prowl ran faster to take the vase before it falls down. Luckily he did it. Then Prowl put the vase back on the table, but at the "wrong place", in the "wrong way". He walked away after Blurr, and Jetstorm walked there to move the vase to the "right way".

"I didn't allow you to stand. Now go back to meditate like your classmates…"

"Didn't you mean 'unlike' your classmates?"

Jetstorm pointed to the places his classmates were doing everything, except meditating. Ironhide was wrestling Wasp's neck, almost suffocating his friend, while Wasp was beating him repeatedly to make Ironhide let him go:

"Oh, mech, this is so much more useful in the battle than sit and sleep there, right…"

"Ouch… Stop… it… hurts… ouch…"

Meanwhile, Jetfire was lying down. He lifted his arm and waved:

"Hey, Master Prowl, it was too difficult keep sitting… Should I meditate lay down?"

Prowl was really, really disturbed. He palmed his face:

"I don't believe this is happening…"

"Master…?" Jetstorm asked.

"I feel like I'm not teaching Circuit-su for ninja-bots… I feel like I'm teaching in a class of clowns in a cyber-circus…"

Suddenly, Blurr appearing in front of him, wearing an extravagant clown-like armor:

"Look-what-I-found-masters!"

He started to play the clown-horn.

"My Primus… It must be a charging-mare…"

"Hey-master-you-gave-me-a-good-idea…" He spoke while playing the clown horn "What-about-calling-here- 'Circus-su'-classes-instead. You-sir-should-be-the-'magician', the-twins-should-be-the-acrobats,I'm-the-clown, and-the-two-remaining-bots… I-donno…Do-you-have-any-idea-master?"

He was quiet, looking upset with his lips completely curved down while the mess was up:

"Do-you-have-any-idea-master? Master? Master? Master? Master?…"


End file.
